


Dating Sucks (Currently re-writing)

by Ollietheturtle



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Is a Little Shit, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Badass, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Blood and Violence, But he is still a brooding gloom, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Damian is a little OOC, Drunk Texting, Drunken Flirting, Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fucked Up, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Redemption, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is So Done, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Swears, Nino Appreciation Week, Nino Lahiffe Redemption, No Sex, No Smut, People Watching, Poor Life Choices, Sadism, Second Chances, Slow Burn, Stalking, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vampire Batfamily (DCU), Vampires, WILL SHE END UP WITH DAMIAN OR LILA NO ONE KNOWS!, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 38
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollietheturtle/pseuds/Ollietheturtle
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 17 years old. Human.Damian Wayne. 17 years old? Vampire.Vampire AU based off of Ozmav's Maribat AUMinor work. Finished! <3 Enjoy lovelies!Finished: Sep 9, 2020
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Lila Rossi, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 158
Kudos: 377





	1. Marinette Dupain-Cheng

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here is my vampire AU as promised! Enjoy!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal girl. At least that's what everyone else thought. Marinette was nothing more than a baker's daughter...right? No actually that was not the case, in fact Marinette just so happened to be chosen as the heroine of Paris, France Ladybug as well as Chat Noir. So you can imagine the shock and pure rage on Marinette's face when she discovered that Hawkmoth was none other than fashion expert Gabriel Agreste. Needless to say, she was pissed.

Wanna know what was even worse? She had found out that Chat Noir was not only her ex-crush Adrien Agreste but he was also working with Hawkmoth. BECAUSE OF COURSE! That's just how Marinette's luck plays out. Oh and on top of that Chat Noir somehow managed to keep the miraculous and ran off with it! Knowing full well that Marinette didn't have time for this crap! Why does the world hate her right now? What did she do? NOTHING!

So, that being said, Marinette decided to not give a frick and became a cold and distant student in her class. The once bubbly baker's daughter was now replaced with a Girl who could now easily kick someone's butt. Her classmates however, made her blood boil. especially because Lila Rossi had those idiotic pea-brains wrapped around her little finger. But whenever Marinette tried to put a stop to Lila's shenanigans Lila would lie and bring out the crocodile tears. Marinette needed an escape; from her class, her family, her life. So imagine the ecstatic look she had when Madame. Bustier mentioned that because of their "hard work" the whole class would be going on a 2-month trip to Gotham, New Jersey. Someone better pinch Marinette because this was the escape she had been looking for.

That being said, Marinette had learned something very interesting while riding the bus to the airport. Apparently Gotham had urban legends of vampires coming to settle and were now living in the very houses Gotham has in its perimeter. Marinette thought that is was bull though. Really? Vampires? That was dumb as heck. So Marinette was now sitting at the back of the school bus waiting to be dropped of at the airport.


	2. Damian Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian Wayne has now entered the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here is chapter 2 um I'm gonna delete my Wattpad because it's annoying so this story will no long be there.

Ok it was official. Damian Wayne's day was horrible. Why? Well first, he realized that a class from Paris, France was coming to Gotham for a 2-month trip, today. Damian obviously hated the idea because well he doesn't like people. Also, he thought that whoever decided it was a good idea to invite a class to the most dangerous place in all of the US was an idiot. Turns out his father invested in it. That then led to Damian having to help be a tour guide along with Dick. (Richard Grayson) The only good thing about this whole ordeal is that the whole "vampires burn in the sun" thing is a myth. Literally, why do people believe that?! Because of some guy who "created" vampires thought it would be funny? Well Damian didn't think it was at least not now.

In other news, his brothers kept bothering him about how the class will be attending his school and Damian could only hope that they wouldn't try to interact with them. If they did, he would break their hands. That's a promise. His brothers also kept bothering him about getting a girlfriend. Like seriously?! Damian hates human interaction and doesn't have time nor does he want a girlfriend. So now here he is sitting in the back of his limo waiting to be dropped off at the airport to go "greet" the class. This is gonna be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please eat or drink something if you haven't yet today!


	3. Boarding and boring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have been enjoying this story you should go ahead and read my other one "Who's Laughing Now?" I'm almost finished with that one so stay tuned! Please don't forget to eat or drink something today if you haven't already!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn story so please be patient with me. I'm gonna take like a 1-2 day break from my other story to work on this one, I hope you understand. But I will still be finishing the other one!

Once Marinette's class got dropped off at the airport Madame. Bustier announced that they had thirty minutes before it was time to board the plane. When it came to the plane tickets Marinette’s parents bought her first class because they were in fact aware of the whole bullying thing and they wanted her away from the rest of the class. Marinette agreed right away because any place is better than that crappy place the school calls a classroom. 

Marinette was so fed up with her class that her and her parents tried several times to switch classes because Marinette was actually smart enough to skip a couple grades and yet Principal Damocles declined and said ‘She is a major role model for the class. Imagine what would happen if she left!’ like are you kidding? If Marinette left the class maybe she would be able to get into college and stop being bullied! If Marinette knew that high school would’ve been this frustrating then she would’ve asked her parents to let her do online school. The world was being an jerk right now and Marinette was not putting up with it. Oh and don’t even get her started on the whole Adrien thing- ‘Alright class it’s time to board!’ Okay wow time went by fast.

As Marinette was boarding the plane Alya just had to interfere. ‘Marinette where do you think you’re going?!’ Marinette turned around with a cold glare. ‘I’m boarding the plane. Is that a problem for you Cesaire?’ Once Marinette said that the entire class went silent including Lila. Marinette then turned back around and entered the plane. This was going to be a long flight. 

X

@Whyme? - writingishard

Okay completely unrelated but I just saw a girl’s class gossip about her and honestly the way that girl responded to them was badass #Sheissotiny #yougetthemgirl #thatclasssucks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment any questions or suggestions you have for this story!


	4. Riding and roaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 4!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a wonderful day!

On their way over to Gotham airport Damian was busy scowling at Dick while he was just sitting there on his phone busy texting the rest of the family. 

X

Dicky-bird: Demon spawn is straight up growling at me.

Bruce: What did you do?

Jay-bird: He was probably teasing him about getting a girlfriend!

Dicky-bird: You were doing it too!

Jay-bird: So? 

Dicky-bird: What do you mean so? 

Jay-bird: I meant what I said.

Bruce: Boys cut it out. 

Jay-bird: Fine.

X

‘You know Damian, I don’t get what your problem is. I mean, we were just teasing. You don’t actually have to get a girlfriend. You could though.’ Dick asked, trying his best to calm Damian. ‘Why can’t you just leave me alone?’ Damian responded practically seething. ‘Okay! Touchy!’ Dick responded confused of why Damian was acting so irritable. All Dick could do was hope that Damian didn’t break anyone's hand.


	5. Plane and plain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plane and pain-I MEANT PLAIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5!

Boarding the plane was fairly easy in Marinette’s opinion. Sure there was the occasional “What do you mean my ticket didn’t go through?” or a crying baby but other than that boarding went smoothly. 

X

@MariistiredAF- memelord

I’ve boarded the plane to Gotham! I wonder if I’ll meet any villain’s or vigilantes during this trip? #Ihopenot #Robinisatrafficlight #onlyinGotham

X

The plane ride for the most part was pretty decent. However, Marinette thought that the food was pretty plain. Their lunch consisted of salmon and corn. Which by the way needed a whole lot of seasoning. Then once dinner came around they had some fettuccine alfredo which Marinette thought was actually pretty decent. As a snack they just had some mixed nuts which was fine with Marinette. As long as she didn’t eat anything with cherries in it she was fine. Marinette was deathly allergic to cherries and the first time she ate them she had to be rushed to the hospital. So Marinette was fine with everything else except for cherries. 

X

@MariistiredAF- memelord

Only 30 mins left of our flight! #YAY #ALMOSTTHERE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I looked it up and yeah, apparently Marinette is allergic to cherries?


	6. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landing the plane!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hitting major writer's block so I'm gonna try best to update but I am kinda busy at the moment!

By the time that Dick and Damian arrived at the airport Damian was no longer growling at Dick but was still scowling. ‘Oh come on! Lighten up, we were just messing with you! Let it go!’ Dick told Damian with a cheshire grin. Damian was about to respond with a threat like usual but the plane that landed blocked out any other kind of noise. ‘Oh they're here! But that reminds me.’ Dick said ‘Bruce wanted us to keep an eye out on one of the students. I think her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. But apparently several people from her class said that she was verbally and physically abusing people.’ Dick continued giving a knowing eye to Damian. 

‘Stop looking at me like that.’ Damian snarled

‘I-I wasn’t! Oh look the class exited the plane!’ Dick responded giving a grin.

Damian just rolled his eyes at that as He and Dick made their way to the class.


	7. Tour guides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So we get both POV's in this one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know my update schedule has been really...weird? To say the least. But I've been busier than usual.

The plane finally landed and Marinette’s class was quick to exit. Apparently they’re tour guide was waiting for them at the airport. However, these people were not tour guides; they were none other than Richard Grayson and Damian Wayne. Why were they the tour guides?

X

Dick was immediately confused. He could hear one of the students talking about how Marinette apparently ‘cornered’ her in the bathroom and ‘threatened to punch her’ How the hell can you corner someone in a bathroom? Especially an airport bathroom? Dick suddenly started to wonder whether or not what this girl was saying was true. But it had to be. The entire class filed bullying reports and comforted the girl who was ‘cornered’. 

‘Hello class! Me and my brother here will be your tour guides for the rest of your trip!’ Dick said getting the attention of the teacher and the class. ‘Oh! Hello there!’ the teacher said whilst putting some hair behind her ear with a smirk on her face. ‘gross’ was all Dick could think of. Was she seriously trying to do the Debby Ryan?! (Yes she was) Dick decided to quickly send a text to the family group chat. 

Dicky-bird: This class is scary

Bruce: How so?

Dicky-bird: Their teacher straight up did the Debby Ryan on me…

Coffee-beast: Um...what?

Dicky-bird: I’m scared.

Dicky-bird: Also apparently that troubled student Marinette cornered a girl in the bathroom?

Jay-bird: The plane's bathroom…?

Dicky-bird: Yep.

Bruce: Just keep an eye on Ms.Dupain-Cheng.

Bruce: That goes for all of you that meet the class.

Jay-bird: Okay-okay

Coffee-beast: You got it B.

Dicky-bird: Cool.

‘...ICK! Are you listening?’ Dick was snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Damian shout his name. ‘Uhhh what?’ he responded dumbfounded. ‘The class is about to board the bus.’ Damian replied obviously irritated. ‘Oh..heh...Let’s go then!’ Dick quickly responded not wanting to waste anymore time.

X

Marinette and her class boarded the tour bus and waited for the ‘tour guides’. Whilst they were waiting Marinette decided to break out her sketchbook and draw. Not like anyone would care. She was all the way in the back of the bus so it didn’t really matter. Marinette decided to sketch something vampire related. Although she didn’t believe in the bullshit that was ‘Gotham vampires’ she still found it quite interesting. 

Marinette sketched a beautiful long sleeved dress. It went all the way to the neck and it went from a red to black ombre. The bottom was ruffled and wavy. It was glittery and definitely something that she would wear to a gala. She decided that some long black heel-boots would go with it- ‘Nice drawing.’ someone said. She looked to the left and saw Richard Grayson sitting next to her. ‘Oh-uh thanks.’ Marinette said, quickly closing her sketchbook. ‘No problem!’ Richard Grayson responded with a bright smile. Which made Marinette kind of annoyed. This was going to be a long ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't believe i vampires. Do you?


	8. Bus-ted?

A long ride it was indeed. The entire time Richard Grayson kept asking her questions as if he was interrogating her and his brother just kept glaring at her. It was very unsettling to say the least. If Marinette did believe in the whole “GoThAm VaMpIrEs” thing she would think that these two were definitely blood suckers. Like, “Hey you guys are freaking me the frick out with all those stares you’re giving me.” If only she could say that out loud. But, these were the tour guides and the Waynes she was talking about.

‘Alright everyone, we’ve arrived at the hotel!’ 

Marinette wondered whether or not Lie-la would be spewing out any lies while they were in Gotham. She immediately got her answer. ‘Ahaha it feels SO good to be back here!’ “ew” she thought. 

X

One of the perks of being a vampire is being able to read people’s emotions very easily. So it confused both Damian and Dick when they couldn’t tell what Marinette was feeling. Like what the fuck? This isn’t supposed to be happening. But it IS. 

They knew one thing though. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was hiding something.


	9. Back to our regularly scheduled progam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I'm back! I got back a lot of my writers energy so here I am! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry II couldn't respond to all of your guy's comments on the authors note but thank you all for your suggestions. I have big plans for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please eat or drink something if you haven't yet today! :)

The hotel really was beautiful. The floors were freshly polished and looked pristine.   
The walls were a beautiful white, red, and gold pattern and the ceilings had Cityscape 598AD Octagon Strand chandeliers. The entire place looked like something out of a fairy tale. 

But the hotel rooms were the best part. In the rooms the beds were a plain white memory foam mattress along with white comforters. On each side there were hanging lamps which illuminated off of the walls and onto the bed, making it look like it was glowing. In the corner of the room was a couch and a coffee table that faced a TV. The couch was a beautiful beige and the pillows were a dark taupe. The floor was a striped light taupe carpet that felt like you were standing on clouds. Right next to the couch was a window that faced directly out towards the city streets. 

Upon entering the bathroom it was like entering a paradise. There was a rose gold bathtub. Candles were resting on the counter part along with soaps, shampoos, and conditioners. 

X

Damian and Dick were waiting in the lobby while the class checked out their rooms. 

‘So-’

‘Get to the point Grayson.’

‘You didn’t even let me say anything-’

‘Get to the point Grayson.’

‘OKAY, okay.’

‘What do you think of the class so far?’ 

‘I think their teacher is negligent and incompotent and the rest of the class are imbeciles to believe their teacher is doing a good job.’

‘Okay...well what about Ms.Dupain-Cheng?’

‘She seems hard to read. But based off of her facial expressions when you were talking to her she looked irritated.’

‘Oh and the fact that she wouldn’t tell you to stop making her uncomfortable shows that she is pathetic and is too trusting.’

‘....Wow.’

‘You are a living nightmare.’

‘I will throw a knife at you Grayson.’

‘Fair enough.’

X

Did Richard Grayson’s brother really just say that?! Marinette finished unpacking in her room early and went back to the lobby. But she didn’t expect Damian Wayne to just insult her like that! “PaThEtIc AnD tOo TrUsTiNg…” What a bitch. Marinette knew she was a lot of things. Cold, clumsy, hot-headed. But PATHETIC and TOO TRUSTING?! No. No no no no no no NO! No sir! Sure she was a little too trusting when she was younger but now? Marinette had turned a new leaf. She had built up walls that no one could break down. She had become cold and short-tempered. Violent even. But she didn’t care. The old Marinette was gone and this was the new Marinette. She would prove to Damian Wayne that she was not and will never be pathetic or too trusting. She would prove him wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. Salt.


	10. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW this fanfiction is inspired not only by Ozmav's Maribat AU but it is also inspired by another person who made a fic like this. I forgot their name though...But credit to them as well!

After Marinette finished looking and unpacking her room and getting pissed off at Damian Wayne she decided to just sit in the lobby with Richard Grayson and Damian.  
She wasn’t talkative at all anymore and when she was she usually just said something like a threat or a swear word. So instead she decided to text Chloe. 

Yes that Chloe. Turns out Chloe and Marinette have a lot in common. Of course Chloe doesn’t bully anymore and Marinette has never bullied anyone but after Lila they decided to become friends. The only reason Chloe wasn’t on the trip with them was because Marinette’s fake-filled class bullied her until one day she and her mom moved to New Jersey. They were gonna move to New York but decided against it due to it not “Being in season” according to Chloe’s mom. Marinette really hoped that she would see Chloe while in Gotham. 

Mari-bug: Yo

Mari-bug: Buzz help me

Queen-Buzz: What’s the problem?

Mari-bug: My class is taking forever to unpack in their rooms

Mari’bug: I’m stuck with the tour guide and his brother

Queen-Buzz: Sorry, how is that a problem?

Mari-bug: They make me uncomfortable. They keep staring at me.

Queen-Buzz: Just tell them to stop staring at you

Queen-Buzz: Be a queen.

Queen-Buzz: You deserve this trip and if they believe Lie-la’s lies that is their problem  
Queen-Buzz: Tell them off!

Mari-bug: Lol okay I will.

Mari-bug: Bug out!

X

‘If you need something kindly say it to my face.’ *Stares intensely* 

‘What are we supposed to do now?’ 

‘I don’t know Grayson.’

‘Well don’t you have an IQ of like...142?’

‘Well I’ve never been in this kind of situation before!’

‘You are such a little sh-’

‘Excuse me?’ 

Both of the boys stopped whisper-yelling at each other once Lila and the rest of the class came into view.

‘It’s already 6:00 PM here and we are all a bit Jet-lagged. So I was wondering when we would all go to bed?’ A short petite pink dressed blonde asked. 

‘Oh, yes it's time for me and my brother to return home and you guys go to bed.’ Dick responded 

At that the entire class went back upstairs. 

‘Wow time goes by fast!’

‘Just start the car already Grayson.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a good day lovelies!


	11. Dialogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue fiend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wish I was a professional writer but alas I'm not. Looks like writing Fanfiction will have to do. It's fine though cause I enjoy it.

‘Okay but like is it considered murder if you apologize?’

‘...’

‘No one has an answer?’

‘I’m afraid it is still considered murder Master Dick.’

‘Who the hell do you want to murder?’

‘Language Master Jason.’

‘Sorry. Who the heck do you want to murder?’

‘No one. But I think Demon spawn might.’

‘Ummmm...Why is that?’

‘Look at him! He’s vibrating with anger.’

‘Well that’s...actually pretty fricking awesome.’

‘Language Master Jason.’

‘Oh shit! I mean- Well- oh crap- No! Um- Sorry Alfred.’

‘Anyways to answer your question Demon over here-’

‘Do not touch me Grayson or else I will tear off your limbs.’

‘...’

‘Demon over there, Does not like that student B told us to look after.’

‘That Marinette girl?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Why?’

‘Well we talked and he said that he thought she was too trusting and pathetic.’

‘Okay but-’

‘Also when she was sitting down in the lobby we both kinda stared at her to try and read what she was feeling and thinking but she noticed and just stared back.’

‘Well-’

‘Intensely.’ 

‘That still doesn’t explain why he might want to murder her.’

‘He thinks she knows.’

‘That we’re vampires?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Oh my god Demon spawn you and your paranoid ass-’

*Alfred stares at Jason intensely*

‘Sssssssssssssssstral plane!’ 

‘Very good Master Jason.’

X

Bruce was not expecting this. When he came home he expected to go into the dining room and dinner would be ready, Jason and Tim would be arguing over whether or not Star Wars was better than Star Trek; Damian would just try to eat in peace but would probably throw a knife at someone and Dick would be Talking with Alfred. Like normal. But instead, that was very much not the case. Jason and Dick were talking/arguing over the French class? Damian was vibrating-no wait he was actually vibrating. Tim was-OMG TIM WAS FRIGGING PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR-IS-IS HE OKAY? OH MY GODDDDDDD.

‘What’s going on here?’

‘I’m afraid Master Damian wants to commit a murder Master Bruce.’

‘Okay. What’s wrong with Jason and Dick.’

‘They are talking about why Damian wants to commit a murder and I’m trying to keep Jason from cursing.’

‘And Tim?’

‘I cut him off of coffee for the day and so he started to blast “I’m a barbie girl” but then passed out.’

‘Hmmmm…Interesting.’

‘Indeed Master Bruce.’

X

During that whole ordeal Marinette was busy trying to make her vampire inspired dress. 

‘Tikki I think we’re gonna have to go to the fabric store here.’

‘Right now?’

‘It’s only 6:45 it should be fine.’

‘Well okay but only if you’re sure.’

‘Promise.’

Marinette quickly grabbed her phone, wallet, tikki, some cookies, her purse, and a hoodie. 

‘Alright let’s see. I need red glitter fabric, black glitter fabric, and black lace.’ 

Marinette started walking but failed to notice the men following her in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger who? Enjoy Lovelies!


	12. Patrol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay there are some things you might not understand in this chapter but I'm gonna explain it at the end notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know you guys might be dying to know what happens to Marinette and you'll find out...soon enough.

*Back to family dinner*

The Kids were finally acting normal. Tim was now fully awake. Jason was arguing with him over whether or not it was the chicken or the egg that came first. Dick was talking with Bruce about when they would go onto patrol and Alfred was cleaning the kitchen up, and Damian....Damian was just sitting there scowling. 

‘Come on Demon Spawn cheer up! Drink some chimpanzee blood and you’ll feel better.’

‘Unlike you guys I drink coconut water not blood.’

‘Demon spawn just DRINK THE FRIGGING COCONUT WATER!’

‘Todd can you like...chill?’

‘Yes Master Jason it appears that you should probably...chill.’

‘Really Alfred? I thought we were friends and yet you side with Demon Spawn?’

‘The betrayal’

‘Whatever Todd. I’m getting ready for patrol.’

‘Ah yes. It appears you all should as well, it is almost 7:30 Master Bruce.’

‘Thank you Alfred.’

X (location change) 

The Bats split up to try and find any problems going on but so far they only ran into one problem. Which can only mean one thing. Something big was happening. The question is, what is happening? 

‘Yo B I got reports of a hostage situation.’ (Red Hood)

‘Where?’ 

‘North of Arkham.’

‘On my way.’

‘Everyone else should come as well.’

X

@JackSKULLington - babyfrog

No cap, I straight up just saw a huge van drive by and I swear I could see like one hostage and a bunch of men with guns and suits. #Batman #HELPTHECHILD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I know you thought the bats were gonna find Marinette but you are wrong. Anyways, I can tell you next chapter will involve lots of badassery. Now for the whole scientific thing about this chapter. 
> 
> Chimpanzee Blood. Sounds weird but because the batfam are not only vampires in this but they are also not animals and don't want to accidentally drain someone a little to dry. So they settle for Chimpanzee blood which sounds hard to get but they're rich what are you gonna do? Chimpanzee blood is actually the closest to human blood and the reason most vampires drink human blood instead of animals is because human blood replenishes them way faster than animals; however, because they once again don't drink human blood Chimpanzee blood is what they settled for. 
> 
> Coconut water. Coconut water can be used as an emergency blood transfusion need be so because in some fanfics and other things people sometimes decided to make Damian vegan or vegetarian because of his love of animals so I made him vegetarian in this.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my little science tangent. Have a good day lovelies!


	13. Blood Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smells it. She smells it. They all do. Now they are attacking, but what can she possibly do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a big thanks to Lady_LB for your suggestions! Also because of quarantine I've decided to teach you all more about DC and other things like that at the end notes! I'm the cool teacher you never had.

The Bats traveled from rooftop to rooftop stopping any muggings or robberies along the way. Right now what mattered was saving the hostage(s) and taking down whatever dick decided to kidnap them.

They soon ended up at a cave? It was surrounded by henchmen in black suits each of them were wearing earpieces and all of them were holding M16 rifles. That was when Batman soon realized who this was. He’d know this cave anywhere. The villain that was behind this was none other than Clayface. 

‘It’s Clayface.’  
‘Really?’

‘Indeed Master Red hood.’ (Alfred through the comms)

‘But why does he need a hostage?’

‘Not sure, maybe he’s gonna try and bribe us?’

X

Marinette doesn’t know why she ended up in this situation. Okay well she knew exactly how when she wasn’t looking one of Clayface’s minions snuck up behind her with a rag and chloroform. But she doesn’t know how she got here she was literally just trying to by some fricking fabric; and yet here she is, in a hostage situation about to be who-knows-what. 

‘Your whole demeanor screams Oh no I’m scary but your personality screams tis but a scratch.’ 

Did Marinette just say that to Clayface? Oh yes she did. But to be fair, she would rather die than be stuck in this poop-hole he calls a cave. Seriously it smells like dog crap get some fricking Febreze at least. 

‘Okay-well-’

‘Also doesn’t your whole quote on quote “transformation” thingy only last 5 hours now?’

‘Yeah but-’

‘Well it’s been about 2 hours which means you only have 3 hours left and who knows how long it’ll take Batman to get here?’ 

‘And then you’ll be defenseless.’

‘Hey I know some martial arts-’

‘Well I’m pretty sure Batman knows more and that's enough to kick your butt.’ 

‘Well you don’t know for sure-’

‘Oh but I do, Batman said so in an interview.’

‘I-okay look it’s not my fault these powers are all I have!’

‘Prove it.’

‘I-how-I don’t know how to prove it-’

‘Untie me with your “powers” and maybe I’ll believe that you are more than your powers.’

Clayface really is stupid. Marinette was even surprised that it worked. She literally convinced Clayface to release her after an hour of being near her. Guess luck was on her side. (wink wink. Winkity wink wink) 

‘You know Clayface?’

‘Yes hostage?’

‘You’re a fricking idiot.’

‘What?’

Marinette then roundhouse kicked Clayface in the face breaking his nose even through that which was the gooey slime surrounding him. His transformation was already wearing thin. Marinette just needed some more time. Maybe she could somehow find a way to use Clayface’s own powers against him…

Clayface started to get back up, the slime on his body was falling off in chunks.

‘YOU JERK! YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT I’M FRICKING CAPABLE OF!’

Clayface’s eyes turned red, his mouth turning into a sly grin and his teeth were in the forms of fangs. His nose healed causing the remaining blood to drop onto the floor. He lunged at Marinette, throwing her against the hard rock. Her forehead started to drip a thick crimson color and that was when Clayface started to growl and then, he attacked.

X

Batman and the rest of his team split up hoping to cover more ground. Batman with Robin. Red Hood with Red Robin. Nightwing with Alfred through the comms. (Poor lonely boi Nightwing)

X

Batman was with Robin. They had just finished kicking some of Clayfaces mens butts. Luckily all of Clayface’s men were human, which means that they were easily hurt and didn’t have a healing factor. They both decided to try and look further into the cave.

X

Red Hood and Red Robin were having a blast. Correction. Red Hood was having a blast. Red Robin was still tired and was barely able to throw a mean left hook. 

This is why coffee exists. 

Meanwhile, Red Hood was loving this. The more tired Red Robin is the more damage Red Hood gets to do because that means he won’t be scolded! Him and Red Robin were finished taking out all of the men in that area and decided to meet up with Batman and Robin.

X

Nightwing was so frigging lonely. He was currently taking on about 5-6 men. It doesn’t matter how fast or strong he was. It didn’t matter because they had guns. Alfred was trying his best to give advice to Nightwing but he couldn’t see what was going on at all.

Alfred hoped they would be able to save the hostage and put Clayface back in Arkham. Or maybe….the hostage would save themself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 2: Clayface
> 
> This article is from the Batman Wiki...
> 
> Matt Hagen, first appeared in Detective Comics #298. A treasure hunter, Hagen finds a mysterious radioactive pool of protoplasm in a cave. Immersing himself in it, he is transformed into a malleable clay-like form which could be shaped into almost anything he desires. Hagen soon gleefully begins using his newfound powers for crime. His powers, however, prove only to have a temporary effect, requiring him to return to the pool periodically in order to maintain use of his powers. This power lasts 48 hours, after which time Batman succeeds in capturing him and sends him off to prison.
> 
> Hagen appears again, in Detective Comics #304, June 1962, posing as "John Royce", a member of an exclusive club to commit robberies due to idle gossip gleaned from conversations with other members. Batman, uncovering the plot, eventually freezes the villain into suspended animation after a brief battle.
> 
> One year later, Batman trails Hagen to his cave, where Hagen receives his powers, receiving the powers himself, and overcomes the villain, who'd planned to steal some art treasures. Batman seals off the cave, but the crafty Hagen had managed to stash some of the protoplasm away.
> 
> He eventually copies the pool's protoplasmic jelly by chemistry studies, although the artificial proptoplasm only allows him five hours of Clayface powers compared to the full two days of the pool's.
> 
> Hagen returns as Clayface in Batman #159, engaging in an insane feud with the Joker, each proving that they can easily adapt to the 'oafish' methods of each other, but both villains are beaten by the team of Batman, Robin, Batwoman, and Batgirl. 
> 
> You can easily find this article online by searching Matthew Hagens Clayface and then just press the batman wiki


	14. It's okay...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I cried while making this and there is a possibility you will too.

The blood ran down her arms, it ran down her back, it dripped to the floor. She thought fighting him would be easy once the protoplasm wore off of his body, but she was faced with something much worse. His long dirty nails slashed the side of her waist, causing 5 long and open wounds to develop. Her arms were wounded along with her head. All she saw was red. She was no longer in the cave, no longer in Gotham, she swore she heard someone whispering into her ear. An angel? No, it-it was TIKKI! 

‘Marinette please, get up…’

‘I can’t lose another one, please get up…’

‘Marinette...please…’

Marinette sat up, she looked around and was distraught by the scene. Clayface-or in other words Matthew Hagen was right in front of her looking at her with a dangerous glint in his blood red eyes. All of sudden he started to run full speed at her. She rolled to the right trying to evade him. She used all of her muscle and stood up.

‘I may not have my powers anymore but I do have THESE!’ 

Hagen smiled wide at her. His teeth were an unnatural shade of white, she almost missed the fangs that were in place of where normal human teeth should be.

‘Oh my god…Vampires are real…’

They were real, vampires are real, they-they exist. She was about to die because of one…

Whatisshesupposedtodoomgshesgonnadieshesgonnadie-

‘Marinette you need to breathe.’

‘Breathe...in and out…’

‘Repeat after me….’

‘10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5….’

‘F-four…th-three...two...o-one’ 

Marinette dodged Hagen. Her flight or fight instincts kicking in. She needed to fight. She needed to survive. She had a duty, she was motherfricking Ladybug. Her friends, she doesn’t want them to be sad. She stood up straighter even though it hurt. She looked at Hagen and then, she attacked. She threw herself onto his back causing him to spin around in order to get her off. She knew in the movies vampires had a healing factor and it was very obvious they had one now seeing that Hagen’s nose was no longer broken. Still on his back she held his head in her hands and snapped it. With a satisfying crack he dropped down onto the ground. But Marinette knew she only had a matter of time before he was healed. She quickly searched his pockets. She found a butterfly knife and some...whiskey? 

That didn’t even matter though. She grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured it onto the floor. She then took the bottle and smashed it over Hagen’s head. She hoped he wouldn’t heal for a while. With the butterfly knife in hand she ran to an opening in the cave hoping to escape.

X

The bats met up after facing Clayface’s goons. However, they were very surprised. They heard yelling. A mans? It sounded like...Clayface!

They all looked at eachother, their eyes all held a determined look in their eyes. The bats were going to save the hostage, before she became Clayface’s dinner. 

So they ran. They ran through the openings of the cave frantically trying to find Clyaface and his prisoner. None of them would admit it but they all were scared that they wouldn’t be able to save the woman. That feeling of hopelessness. Batman felt it when he couldn’t save his parents. Nightwing felt it after not being able to save his birth parents from the mafia boss. Red Hood felt it when he wasn’t able to escape the Joker’s clutches. Red Robin felt helpless when he was unable to save his parents from death. Lastly, Robin felt helpless when he was unable to help his father fight crime when he was little. Every single member of the Batfamily has felt helpless, scared, and even in some cases, terrified. They never want anyone to feel helpless. Because they know what it feels like and it hurts. It’s like you're stepping on glass, but you’re unable to scream. It feels like you’re swimming but you’re unable to breathe. It feels like you're laughing but you can’t smile. None of the Bats want anyone to feel that way, ever. 

They’ll be damned if they are unable to save this woman. 

X

Crying. Marinette was crying. All she could do was cry. After what she just had to do. She could tell that Hagen’s men were human like her. But they wouldn’t stop running after her. So she took the butterfly knife in her hand and she stabbed and cut and slashed, until all of them were dead. She tried to stop crying but after years of pent up rage and sadness, it all came out. She was laughing and screaming and crying, she must’ve sounded crazy. But damn, did it feel amazing. If only Hawkmoth didn’t exist. If only she was able to let out her emotions any time she wanted. She wished everyone in Paris was able to do so, and knowing that they were forced to live in a bubble of happiness was bullcrap. No one should have to go through that. No one should have to feel happy all the time. It’s okay to feel sad or to yell or to laugh. Because at the end of the day, you tried your best. 

Feeling emotion is okay. But the fact that the people were unable to do so hurt her so much. 

So what if you cry? It doesn’t matter if you’re angry or scared. You’re feeling something and that is amazing. Emotions show people that we’re human. We can be vulnerable and we can be strong. We can laugh and we can yell. Emotions show people who you truly are, and that by itself is amazing. 

It is okay to not be okay. Nobody should make you hold in your emotions. Not even yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson for the day: It is okay to not be okay. You don't need to hold in your emotions, you don't need to fake a smile. People care for you and love you, even if they don't show it. If you're sad, cry. If you're angry, yell. If you're truly happy, laugh...
> 
> Because it is okay to feel like that.


	15. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were out of there. They caught Hagen and called the police...so what now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...um so I know that last chapter was kind of...depressing to say the least. So, sorry but also I'm not sorry. Tell me if you cried or not in the comments, I'd like to know.

They finally found him. The Bats had found Clayface not long after they had run into another opening of the cave. He appeared to be hurt but due to the healing factor he was healing fast. Red Robin called the police and they soon arrived. He kept on rambling about how his hostage straight up “broke his neck” and supposedly “Killed his men…” Please. Now is not the time to be humorous. 

‘Batman, do you have a second…?’

‘I have all the time in the world Commissioner Gordon.’

‘Wonderful! But if I’m being honest I need to speak to all of you.’

‘What do you need Commissioner G?’

‘Well Red Hood, that is the hard part.’

‘You see...the things that Mr. Hagen stated...are very much true.’

‘I’m sorry Commissioner I’m afraid I don’t understand. You mean to tell me that a hostage, somehow escaped...and beat him and his men to a pulp?’

‘Yes Nightwing, it appears to be fairly evident that his statements are not lies.’

‘Well...ahem...where is the hostage?’

‘Oh! Well she is currently in the care of the medics. It looks like Mr.Hagen did a number on her.’

The Bats looked over at where the medics were but only saw an empty truck. They all had so many questions. Why did Clayface capture her? Shouldn’t she be charged with murder? 

They were all confused, except for Robin, he was busy wondering whether or not this hostage was a threat. 

‘Um...Where did the hostage go?’

‘Hmmm...I’m not sure let me go ask the medics.’

X

Commissioner Gordon knew a great deal about the whole “VaMpIrEs In GoThAm” rumour. It pained him because it was true. Someone was almost killed tonight. Okay well people were killed. Although the woman who killed them should be charged...it was technically self-defence. 

According to the medics she was too overwhelmed and she walked home. Or wherever she was staying. It was getting late though. That was when Gordon had an idea. He asked the medics what she looked like and damn. Is Bruce adopting again? He swore anytime he saw Bruce he would have a new kid. The description the medics gave were simple. Dark hair, blue eyes. Luckily, for safety reasons the medics were able to take a picture of her. Her hair looked to be in a messed up ponytail and it appeared to be jet black with a blue sheen to it. She was wearing a white button up shirt and a plaid skirt. They were both covered in blood, but his idea would work. 

X

‘Alright Bats, I need you to make sure the hostage gets home safely, alright?’

‘But didn’t she already leave?’

‘Well, yes. But I got a picture of her right here, so you should be able to spot her.’

Commissioner Gordon handed Batman the photo and once everyone saw it they froze. This was Marinette-Dupain-Cheng, the class president of the French class that flew here for a vacation and educational purposes. Did she really kill all those henchmen? Did she really break Hagen’s nose? The entire Batfamily heard of the rumours when they were talking with the teacher over video call. They didn’t think she was actually capable of physically abusing one of her classmates, let alone a stranger who was just following orders. But that was the thing, she didn’t beat them up. She killed them. So now, they were starting to question whether the rumours were true or not. They would have to look at her file again-

‘Batman? Are you doing ok? You kinda blanked out there for a moment.’

‘Oh, um...yes Commissioner, we will happily oblige to make sure she gets home safe.’

‘Thank you Batman. Thanks to the rest of you as well.’

‘No problem.’

And just like that, they were off trying to find the mysterious bluenette and make sure she got back to her hotel okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson...4? Photos were invented in 1826 it was made by Joseph Nicéphore Niépce!


	16. Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what guys, I friggin uploaded 2 chapters in a day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my crap-storm that i call a fanfiction!

Why the frick did she do that? She could’ve done anything else but no, she just had to kill them. It’s not like she wanted to. A secret she would never admit though, is that she kinda liked seeing the life in their eyes slowly drain away-AGH! No what the actual frick is wrong with her?! The bluenette really needs some sleep. Such bullcrap though, she hasn’t even been in Gotham for 24 hours and yet she has already been in danger. 

As she was walking she suddenly stopped. She had the feeling that someone was watching her. She looked in front of her, she looked behind her, she looked left and she looked right. Not a person in sight. With a long and heavy sigh she continued walking. Based on the directions from her phone she was only five minutes away from the hotel.

When she got up to her room you bet your butt she was gonna cry like a baby.

X

The bats followed the girl-Marinette. She seemed very calm, which was quite strange based solely on the fact that she not only almost became dinner, she probably found out vampires were real, and she was covered in blood. What. The. Frick?! There is no way she could be this calm unless she’s been through this before-has-has that actually happened? Has she been through things like that? Just what the heck had happened to this girl? 

They continued to follow the bluenette until she came to a stop. The bats found themselves curious to why she had halted. That was when she started looking in every direction. Did she know that they were following her? No one has ever noticed before. After her looking frantically in almost every direction she continued walking and they followed. She forgot to do one thing though. She forgot to look up. No one ever looks up. 

X

She barged into her hotel room and fell straight towards the bed. She sat up and out of pure boredom, she turned on the news. 

‘I’m xxxxxx and we’re here live at the crime scene. According to Commissioner Gordon this is the very cave where Matthew Hagen gets his powers. This just so happens to be where a hostage situation went wrong earlier tonight. According to our sources Matthew Hagen kidnapped a woman by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. However, she somehow convinced Matthew to untie her, she then attacked him and ran away. Another thing according to our sources the bat family seems to have killed all of Matthews henchmen. Why this sudden act of violence? Find out next after a commercial break-

*CLICK*

Stupid fricking news reports. Now everyone who watches the news will know that she was kidnapped in Gotham in less than a day. Including her parents and….CHLOE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson 5: Marinette apparently hates the idea of going to prison or jail!


	17. Threatening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really? How can a pair of big-blue innocent looking eyes be a threat? Hmmmmmmm I wonder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear we'll learn more about this whole vampire thing, but like I said this is a slow-burn story (hence the 18 chapters and only like 7,000 words)

Marinette shot up from her spot on the bed and ran like lightning to where her purse was. She could already hear her phone buzzing like crazy. Marinette knew that Chloe would have her head for this. Well she could try, when Marinette and Chloe are in the same vicinity it’s like everyone else is below them. I mean obviously they still treat everyone nicely but everyone was scared of the bunch. She looked at her phone and-crap. 

Queen-Buzz: Mari-bug what the heck is wrong with you?

Queen-Buzz: What did you do?

Queen-Buzz: are you okay?

Queen-Buzz: HELLO ARE YOU ALIVE?!

Mari-bug: Bee, I’m so sorry.

Queen-Bee: Wait “bee”?

Mari-bug: easier than calling you buzz

Queen-bee: Oh okay-wait! Why the HELL were you out past dark?

Mari-bug: I needed fabric for a dress…

Queen-bee: ...

Queen-bee: Sometimes I question your sanity. Look it’s ok just don’t go out past dark again.

Mari-bug: I promise

X

The Bats had just finished watching over the bluenette to make sure she got back to her hotel safely. She was very lucky to have not been attacked by anyone else. They all wondered why none of the other villains/vampires were out tonight. Perhaps after the whole Clayface incident they decided to wait until it was a more peaceful night. Or maybe Clayface was planning on inviting the other villains over to his cave for “dinner” as well. Whatever, less work for them.

They had just arrived back at the Batcave when it was Jason who broke the silence.

‘Okay, so what the heck is going on with that student?!’

‘I’m not sure Jason, maybe we should be more careful around her…’

‘Are you kidding me father?’

‘What’s wrong Damian?’

‘That girl is obviously a threat! Not only have her classmates filed multiple bullying reports on her, but she just killed all of Hagen’s men! If that doesn’t sound like a threat then I don’t know what does!’

‘Demon spawn please, based on pictures of her she is tiny. There is no way she was able to kill Hagen’s men. Maybe Hagen was mad that she escaped and out of anger attacked his men.’

‘Seriously Todd? Why would Hagen attack his own men?! Human or not?! And plus, Hagen’s body was healing from a broken neck!’

You could clearly hear the anger in Damians voice, he’d admit he was paranoid; but his family knew he was more than paranoid. He was irrationally anxious. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was probably the most paranoid person in the family. 

‘I mean seriously! Not to mention the fact that even the Commissioner said it was true!’

Everyone started arguing after that sentence. Until…

‘BOYS! It’s late and we should all go to bed.’

At that, everyone went upstairs and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random lesson: running was invented in 1612....how the hell did humans survive before that?


	18. Jason-who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you're running to catch up with your class and run into somebody who could easily. But instead he just straight up helps you get to where you need to be and is like a big ol teddy bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh yes the trope of Marinette being left behind has come! But instead of running into Damian, she runs into someone else....

Okay! It was a new day. A good day. Nothing would go wrong! Marinette was sure of it- and they left her behind. She was really starting to doubt her luck. Today was supposed to be the day that they went to Wayne Enterprises. Marinette could only imagine what lies that little jerk Lila was spewing. She was probably rambling on and on about how “Marinette was kidnapped? I bet she was working with him and she was just trying to get attention.” Or maybe Lila would be saying something like “Yeah! I love my damibear so much!” Marinette was convinced that Lila was a witch or something. But that didn’t matter now, what matters is getting to Wayne Enterprises on time. Even though she was already late. Marinette looked at her phone as she walked and saw the time. 8:16 AM…

‘CRAP!’

Marinette only had at least nine minutes at best if she wanted to make it on time. So she broke off into a run. She was straight up like Lightning Mcqueen at this point. As she was running she just so happened to run into something...hard. A wall? Oh, no it was a person. Oops…

She looked up at who she bumped into. She saw a very tall man with piercing blue eyes that were looking down at her in a cold hard glare. His hair was a very dark brown, almost black except for a little white streak. He opened his mouth to speak and…

‘Oh! Sorry didn’t see you there! Are you doing okay?’

He now had the biggest smile on his face. What the hell? Was this dude prone to switching his emotions like that? She took a closer look at him and saw some sort of weird green-ish energy surrounding him, as if...whatever she’d talk to Tikki about it later. She soon realized she hadn’t responded because he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

‘Um...sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going! Are you okay?’

He just responded with a hum and nod of his head. Was this guy a robot? She soon remembered she had to get to Wayne Enterprises and checked the time on her phone. 9:19 AM…

‘FRICK! I’m gonna be late!’

With another quick “sorry” to the man she bumped into she once again started running like her life depended on it. She only had about six minutes left to get to W.E in time. 

However, she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around and saw the man she bumped into trying to catch up to her. 

‘Hey! Are you heading to W.E?’

‘Um...yeah?’

‘I work there so I can run with you?’

‘Sure…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um lesson of the day: if you type "do a barrel roll" into your google search the whole page will spin.


	19. Too many POV'S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Jason, Adrien. We all get a glimpse of what they think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Do you ever get writer's block but want to write a gazillion chapters as well because he kinda have the storyline lined out but not completely? Oh...just me. Okay then....-_-

Of course Marinette was still weary of the man helping her get to W.E, this was Gotham after all. What she did find out however, is that this dude was pretty cool. So far she learned that his name was Jason Todd, he had 3 other brothers, he loved chilli dogs, his favorite color is green, and his favorite ice-cream flavor was neapolitan. Marinette thought that he wasn’t so bad, he was certainly better than any of her classmates that's for sure.

X

Jason was honestly just trying to get to work. Today was the day the French class came for a tour and he wanted to see what kind of crap-show the class was. But, as he was walking he just so happened to run into one of the students. Marinette Dupain-Cheng to be exact. This girl was everywhere. He knew that she could be a threat but he honestly didn’t care, so once she took off running he decided to help her get to W.E. 

So far he had learned the following: Her favorite colors were pink and black, she was fluent in English, she lived in a bakery, and she loved hamsters. So, yeah he thought that she was pretty cool. He was going to deem her his little sister before Demon Spawn could say coconut water. 

X

They left her behind...THEY LEFT HER BEHIND! This wasn’t supposed to happen, in the eyes of Adrien at least. So what if he worked with Hawkmoth? He just wanted his mom back. Thanks to Ladybug however, he never got that chance. That was when he realized, Ladybug was never there for him and she always rejected him. But you know who didn’t? Marinette, sweet, lovely, Marinette. She even had a crush on him! Right? (no you is stoopid) 

All he wanted to do right now was find Marinette, hug her, and never let go. Luckily for him, Ladybug never managed to get his miraculous, which meant he still had Plagg. Of course Plagg was starting to get on his nerves, “Camembert this” “Camembert that” and he even told Adrien off for being a fricking creep because he would sometimes sneak onto Marinette's balcony and watch her. But that’s not creepy! He just wanted to be loved by Marinette, he needed to be loved by her. If he could right now he would transform into Chat Noir and claw Lila’s ugly face. He wanted to do it and he was about to reach his breaking point when all of a sudden.

‘Oh! Look guys Marinette is here, and with a boy toy no less!’

Alya. Stupid frigging piece of crap Alya-wait Marinette? Adrien looked over and sure enough, there was his princess. But, she was with a boy? No, no, NO! He would have this man's head, and anyone else who dared look at Marinette! (boi calm down they’re like siblings now)

He was about to go over and rescue Marinette from that dude’s clutches when Lila pulled him closer to her. Fine, he’d take care of the man later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the day: possessive people, persuade their partner to leave their hobbies, concerns, and friendships. 
> 
> If you've noticed this behaviour in anyone you're close with please be careful.


	20. Little sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm about to start writing part 2 of my other story! wish me luck.

Marinette was frigging done! Jason and Marinette had just gotten to Wayne Enterprises but of course Lie-la had something to say about it! 

‘Oh! Look guys Marinette is here, and with a boy toy no less!’

She could hear the class snickering and whispering. 

‘What a slut.’

‘Attention-whore’

She didn’t care for what they were saying about her, she knew karma would come back to them. Out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw Adrien staring at Jason, no not looking, he was glaring at Jason. Oh boy, here we go. Ever since she found out that Adrien was Chat Noir and he was working with HawkMoth, any sympathy, love, and kindness for him was gone. Luckily for her, he didn’t know that she was Ladybug. Which meant he couldn’t sneak into her room in the middle of the night and Cataclysm her. Which is why he can never find out. He should be in Jail, but thanks to his aunt he isn’t. (WHY THO?) 

‘See you around Pixie-pop!’

Whilst they were walking Jason deemed Marinette his little sister, and gave her the nick-name “Pixie-pop” because she was short. She is 5’2! Of course she was fine being deemed his little sister because she never had siblings. Needless to say, she was excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random lesson: This story has more pages on google docs than my other one. Yet this has less words.
> 
> P.S i know this has less words but I know some of you guys have been waiting for my other story to come out.


	21. Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wondered if she was a threat. Maybe she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So if you don't know already I added the extra chapters to Who's laughing now!

Jason left Marinette with her class and went up the elevator, choosing to go to the tippity top of the building so he could talk to Bruce and Tim and Damian. The elevator music was very unappetising. He couldn’t wait to get out of the elevator and tell everyone about his new little “sister”. 

He noticed what that one girl said about Marinette and how the class whispered and laughed. It made him wonder what kind of power that sausage-haired girl had over the class. All he knew was that nobody messed with his friends or his family, unless it was him. Maybe if that girl kept her attitude up B would let him drink her blood. (being a vampire definitely had its perks)

But then again, B wouldn’t let him drink sausage-hair’s blood. He’d probably just start talking about how it is important that no one knows they are vampires. So it seems that for now, Jason would have to stick to chimpanzee blood. Bummer. 

X

Tim was just trying to stay awake and do his work, Bruce was just trying to do his work as well and Damian was at school, so he was probably just trying not to break anyone’s fingers. Tim and Bruce were typing on their computers when all of a sudden Jason burst through the elevator doors. 

‘GUESS WHAT YA BUTTHOLES?!’ 

‘What is it Jason?’ (Bruce)

‘I just met my new little sister!’ (Jason)

‘B I thought you said no more kids…’ (Tim)

‘No no like that! I met the girl who escaped from Clayface! She is the cutest person alive and I have declared her, my new sister!’ (Jason)

‘Seriously?’ (Tim)

‘Yep!’ (Jason)

‘Oh then I bet you’d love Demon Spawn’s new theory.’ (Tim)

‘Why is that?-’ (Jason)

Jason's phone started to ring as soon as he asked that question. Surprise, the person calling him was Damian. With a heavy sigh, he answered.

‘What is it now Demon Spawn?’ (Jason)

‘Todd! What if she’s a vampire-hunter?’ (Damian)

‘You mean Marinette…?’ (Jason)

‘Yes!’ (Damian)

‘Uh-huh alright see you later.’ (Jason)

‘What? You don't believe me do you? I swear Todd if you hang up on me- *click*

Jason hung up on him. Ever since the French class came here Damian was very paranoid, the Waynes all wondered why. They figured it had something to do with Marinette but they weren’t sure of it. However, the theory that Damian just proposed was a little concerning. It would explain why she was so skilled when it came to the Clayface situation. But it wouldn’t explain why she killed his men. They would need to keep a very close eye on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad fact: I am literally going back to school very soon, so that's fun. Can't wait for all of the tests and homework they give me!  
> 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you are all staying safe in quarantine make sure to wear a mask whenever you go out! <3


	22. I think I got it wrong...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So tomorrow I will be going back to digital learning because of quarantine. Yay! The start of a new semester! (ugh) I will still be updating because nobody, NOBODY can keep me from doing what I love most!

Marinette was walking in the back of her class’s tour group, due to obvious reasons. Also, she really didn’t have time for Lie-la's bullshit today. If Liar was gonna lie at least do your research first! It’s not that frigging hard! Marinette could not wait for this day to be over. Their tour guide, Dick, was currently explaining how the windows were “bullet proof” kinda boring but okay…

Everything was going fine until Marinette heard Lila spew a new lie. 

‘My Dami Bear's eyes are so blue! Like the ocean.’

Marinette had to hold in a laugh, although the Bruce Wayne's kids weren’t in the press a lot, it was a well known fact that Damian Wayne’s eyes are green. Though it seemed like luck just really wasn’t on her side today because she burst out laughing. Like a real laugh, she hasn’t laughed in 4 years ever since Chloe left. 

‘What’s so funny Marinette?’ (Alya)

‘O-Omg! Sorry! It’s just that, I can’t believe you haven’t pulled that stick out of your butt yet! (Marinette)

The entire class, heck the entire building went silent. Until Madame. Bustier broke the deafening silence. 

‘Marinette! It is rude to interrupt the tour guide! I am so sorry Mr.Grayson.’ (M. Bustier)

The tour guide just nodded along and continued on with the tour. She’d think if anyone were to tell Lila that what she was saying was false, she thought it would’ve been one of the workers at W.E. Have people just been losing brain cells?

X

Holy crap. This class would be the death of him. The students were talking the entire time, and when one student said something. ONE! The teacher literally got mad at them, and then when the teacher apologised to him she just did the Debby Ryan! Again! This class was really starting to get on his nerves. Oh and not to mention the fact that one of the girls who have filed several bullying reports on Marinette kept spewing lies about her “Dami Bear” Like bIOTCH, who the heck do you think you are? You’re not Demon Spawns girlfriend, and you’re definitely not an angel! Something about this girl reminded him of Talia Al Ghul, Damian’s mom. Maybe it was her olive green eyes, or her tan skin, or maybe it was just the way she manipulated the class into believing her lies. 

Point is, he could tell that this girl was pro at two things. Manipulation, and power. She was probably the type of girl who wanted to be the “queen bee” of the school. She wanted men to fall at her feet. Dick was starting to wonder if him and his family got it wrong. Was this girl the bully?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the day: No hate to Debby Ryan I just thought it'd be funny to put that line in the story!
> 
> Love you all!
> 
> Song I was listening to while writing this: Pleaser by Wallows


	23. EEEEK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fading, fading...red, RED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! I got caught up with a new fanfiction and I was very busy with school as well! Here is a chapter to make up for it!

No one noticed when he left, no one even noticed when he disappeared, just like his father. No one loved him, not even his soulmate. He didn’t know why she rejected him, why she pushed him away, neglected him. His father only focused on him once he gave in and wanted to get his mother back as well. The thing that hurt even more however was the fact that his soulmate, his love…

Was Marinette, when they were fighting over the miraculous she had de-transformed and then all that was left was Marinette. But she betrayed him, she used his shock and surprise against him and got away with the Butterfly and Peacock miraculous. 

But he still held the black cat, she held the ladybug. They were soulmates, they had to be. So when he saw her talking with other guys, he snapped. But the tour was starting which meant he couldn’t go over there and put her in her place. 

He knew that she didn’t love him...yet. I mean come on! She used to have a crush on him for years! He could make her love him again. 

All of a sudden his eyes snapped open. He was greeted with the sight of his hands strapped to the arms of a chair, he couldn’t breathe. His nose was covered in what looked like...cotton? His mouth was covered in duct tape. He was frantically looking around, wondering where he was. 

When all of a sudden he felt something plunge into his neck, his eyes were getting heavy and he could feel his bones slowly lose their balance. Until the whole world went black. 

X

“Class, has anyone seen Adrien?”

“Last I saw he went to the bathroom!”

“Okay...where is Lila?”

People in the room murmured and muttered, not knowing where Lila or Adrien was. 

“Lila?”

“Adrien?”

“Where are they-AHHHHH!”

The room was engulfed with screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger? I don't know her. (bitch yes you do stop lyin)


	24. YEE YEE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was fed up. He was mistaken. He was running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those special chapters, why you ask? Well, It has more words than most.

Blood covered the floors; the employees were all dead. The class was kidnapped, nowhere to be found. All that was left at the scene were dead bodies and a single note stating that if Bruce Wayne didn’t show up to Joker’s warehouse in 30 minutes, he’d kill the entire class. 

Bruce being the jerk he is, has not yet shown and he only had...12 minutes left to do so. (bruh why the heck haven’t you shown up yet?) 

________________________________________________________________________

“BRUH WHERE THE FRIG IS BRUCE WAYNE?” (Marinette)

Mari’s patience was wearing thin. Adrien and Lila weren’t there and her class was so annoying, she would knock them out if she could, but they were all tied up. 

She figured that Joker was a vampire because ever since that Clayface incident she had kind of figured a couple things out. 

Vampires DO NOT burn in the sun.  
The rest of the villains are probably vamps as well  
Batman and the rest of his team may or may not be human

While she was busy thinking things over, Joker came out of a doorway, holding a...crowbar?

X

Adrien woke up and was greeted with the sight of what appeared to be blood splattered walls and...Lila?

“L-Lila?”  
“I’m afraid you are mistaken.”

“Well then who are you?”

“Call me Talia.”

X

Bruce was at the manor for his lunch break when all of a sudden there were news reports saying something about the Joker. This can’t be good, he thought. But he was having trouble deciding whether or not he should go to the warehouse as Batman or Bruce. (Bruh go as Bruce and get backup or some crap-)

That was it! He would go as Bruce and he would have backup on standby! (Yo what the frig you just stole my idea you jerk-)

No time to waste! He only had...9 minutes left! (you just wasted 21 minutes brother)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesson of the day: If you ever get lost in the woods or something remember this: Shelter before fire, fire before water, and water before food. You can get sick without shelter, if you don't have a fire after that you could get hypothermia. You can survive days on end without food but only a couple hours without water.


	25. Just no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why? Why didn't you stand by my side when I needed you most? Yet I stood by your side when you needed me?

“I can tell you now, that girl doesn’t love you.”

“What do you know?”

“I know a lot of things sweetheart.”

“What I do know for sure however, is that you can make her love you…”

“Don’t you think I’ve tried that?!”

“Oh yes, but you see me and my...friends have a better way, a way that works.” 

“Y-you do?”

“Mhm.”

“Tell me how!”

“Look in the mirror darling…”

Adrien looks into the mirror, only to be greeted with the site of the mirror not showing his face...wait, what?

“I don't understand…”

*annoyed sigh*

“You’re a vampire darling.”

“A...vampire?”

“Mhm”

“I-I-How do I get Marinette to love me?”

“Simple. Get her alone. Bite her. You’ll be together forever yada yada.”

“Really?”

“Yes my darling, but first you need to do something for me and my friends capiche?” 

“Capiche.”

“Wonderful! Here’s what you need to do…”

X

Joker was violent. 

Everyone knew that.

But they didn’t expect this to happen. Alya, Mylene, Sabrina, Kim…

They were dead.

Cold to the touch.

Dead. 

And that was when Marinette realized…

She had been in this toxic charade of friends for years

And they were gone

Forever.

Although they were toxic…

That didn’t make it any less painful.


	26. I lost everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was her best friend but she believed deceit. He was her crush, but he believed in lust. So what the hell was she supposed to do with both of them gone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee-hee (pulled a Michael Jackson on ya)

She was so _hurt._

Her classmates death was _broadcasted live._

Because that's was the frigging Joker does. 

He spreads chaos and death wherever he goes. 

Hell, even if he wasn't a vampire he'd still be terrifying.

Marinette was mourning her ~~ex friends~~ classmates. She didn't know what to do. She was lost. Adrien and Lila were still nowhere to be found and the rest of her classmates were heaving in the corner of the warehouse. 

But that was the problem.

You don't freak out everytime a bad guy comes in and kills people. ~~Why aren't you freaking out?~~

You stay calm and try to survive. You stay calm and try to live. ~~You stay calm and and survive.~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE AMAZING NEWS! I became friends with a user on AO3 and I recommend you read their story! It's called "Gotham's Salty WIP"


	27. Scared and shiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wanted to frigging chew him out, so you know what she did?
> 
> ...
> 
> No seriously I'm asking because I'm scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! Here is the first round of pre-written chapters! I think I'll be able to pre-write 3 chapters maybe 4 once a week. I hope you all enjoy!

He didn’t get there in time. He didn’t get there in time. Where was the backup? Why wasn’t the tracker Dick sent him working? WHY WERE SOME OF THE STUDENTS DEAD? WHY WERE JOKER’S EYES RED? NO, NO, nonoonnononoononnononononoohgodpleaseno. 

HisbackupwhereweretheywherewhereWHERE?!

All of a sudden, a loud scream shot through the air. Bruce couldn’t decipher whether or not it was feminine or masculine, which made this harder. He started getting frantic and slammed his foot down on the pedal, not even bothering to slow down. He was rich, he could do whatever he wanted, especially in times like these.

Crashing through Joker’s warehouse, he stopped his car and was surprised to see the 5’2 girl who survived Hagen, pummeling Joker. 

…

Well okay then…

What the hell happened?

X

Okay, so Marinette was pissed to put it bluntly. She didn’t care if Joker was some “fast healing, insane guy who drinks blood and kills people.”

She wanted to fricking chew him out! So ya know what she did next?

…

No seriously I’m asking because I’m scared. 

Marinette stalked right up to Joker, ignoring his red eyes, and slapped him. Then, she kicked him in the shin, punched him in the gut, pulled his ear, poked his eyes, clawed at his skin until it bled, kicked him in the groin, pulled his hair, spit on him, bit his hand when he tried to grab her wrist, stepped on his foot, broke his nose, snapped his arm, broke his ankle, and finally, using a knife from the ground, slit his throat. THEN, she started frantically yelling at him in French. 

“VOUS ÊTES UN MORCEAU DE MERDE QUE VOUS ASSOLEZ, VOUS VENEZ DE GAGNER VOUS-MÊME UN BILLET À UN SEUL COUP DE TERRE, ET VOTRE INVITÉ SPÉCIAL! CE QUI SIGNIFIE QUE VOUS DOUBLEZ LE COUP DE CUL!” 

After yelling at Joker Marinette felt way better. Her shoulders felt lighter and the headache she had gotten from her classmates wore off. She decided that while he was very slowly healing, Marinette would tie him up so he didn’t run off. It’s a shame that Joker ended the stream after killing her classmates. He got his butt handed to him and no one except her classmates saw it. Bummer.

She grabbed some zip ties from her purse and made sure to use at least four in order to tie up Joker. Once she had that figured out, she turned to her classmates and started to calm them down. Now that everything was situated, the Bats arrived a couple hours too late. 

“WHERE IS HE?! ARE YOU OKAY?! DID JOKER GET AWAY-”

“Eeesh calm down. I already took care of him.”

“You-what?”

“I knocked him out *points to tied up Joker* it was pretty easy.”

“*cough* um...okay then. But some of your classmates…?”

“Yeah they died. It’s sad, but I won’t miss them.” 

Red Hood was staring at his “sister” like she was crazy, but oh was he so proud! But, he was still slightly scared of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song I listened to while writing this: Give Me Love by Izzy Bizu
> 
> <3


	28. I am a fragile thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm nothing more than a mirror. A reflection. I'll be damned if that mirror breaks because of me.

Of course she missed her classmates. But she couldn’t, she wouldn’t be scared in front of the Bats. It may seem weird but she didn’t care. She didn’t want to look weak. Even though Hawkmoth was gone, that didn’t mean that she could just let out her emotions. She had gotten so used to the thought of closing herself off and suppressing her emotions that she barely felt anything except anger these days. 

She wanted to be happy. She wanted to smile and laugh and cry tears of joy. But not in front of the Bats, not in front of anyone. It would make people think she couldn’t take it. But she could easily see someone die and she wouldn’t even flinch. Of course a couple days ago she had screamed as loud as she could all while laughing. But that was one of those rare moments, where she let down her walls and the dam would break. The water would come crashing through. But she couldn’t do that right now. It took her days, weeks, months to build up the dam. She would not let it break. Not yet.


	29. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had his suspicions but that didn't matter at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postscript-These chapters are supposed to be short with long paragraphs so....ye

Damian obviously had his theories about Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but after hearing about what she did to not just Hagen but Joker as well. He had earned a tad bit of respect for her. He doesn’t know where the vampire hunter theory even began. He just wanted to prove that he was right. That she was a threat. But he had no evidence. Of course she could fight but after looking into her file it said that she took martial art classes with her mom and even went to gymnastics as well. So he didn’t have any evidence and he decided to just drop his crazy ideas. It wasn’t like him to get so agitated and he knew that, but something about Marinette just put him on edge. 

He would, for now, at least try to get along with her. The more he would research the more he would learn that she really did have a heart of gold...at least she used to. According to his knowledge: She was the class rep and used to make things for her classmates and helped them out whenever she saw fit. Until four years ago when a girl by the name of Lila Rossi came to her school. Lila had told everyone that Marinette had cornered her in the bathroom and had been bullying her. Marinette’s classmates believed her. This was strangely on the school website. Damian wondered what was really going on with this girls class.


	30. Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was strange. Very, very strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now back to our regularly scheduled program!

It had been days since the Joker incident. The entire class was mourning. Everyone except Lila. Turns out Lila was at the hotel the entire time. She tried to put the blame on Marinette but the entire class was too depressed to even care. Marinette went up to her hotel room and fell head first onto the bed.

  
  
  


“Tikki what am I supposed to do now?”

  
  


“I’m sorry Marinette, I don’t know what to tell you.”

  
  


“It’s fine Tikki. I just wish that I was...less violent.”   
  


“Yeah...you were being a bit more chaotic than creative.”   
  


“It’s weird. It’s like Gotham has some sort of  _ energy _ over it.”

  
  


“I felt it too!”

  
  
  


“Well then, maybe we should research more about Gotham…? I brought my laptop.”   
  


“Great idea Marinette!” 

  
  
  
  
  


Standing up, Marinette went over to the couch in her room and opened up her laptop. She immediately started looking up any information about Gotham. Vampires, weather, people, magic. She finally clicked on a link that looked...good enough. 

  
  
  


Google search history:

  
  


Vampires of Gotham

Fog?

Gotham Weather

What is wrong with Gotham?   
When was Gotham founded?

  
  
  
  
  


The link stated that Gotham was founded in 1635 by a Norwegian Mercenary. The british later took over and it went on from there. The only lead Marinette had was that according to the link, some people reported seeing citizens' eyes flash red if someone got a cut or got a scrape. These sightings started happening around 1713. People also reported seeing a strange man dressed in all black. This was starting to get weird. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad news here: I've started to lose interest in writing this fic. However, I still want to write it because I don't want to leave you guys hanging and I don't wanna just give up. That being said, I think this fic will be 50 chapters long and then it will end. I still need to work on my other fics and I need to start pre-writing part 2 of Who's Laughing Now. But do not fret because this will still be updated and I WILL FINISH THIS FANFICTION IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! Also, I finally took some advice and planned out stories instead of just creating them on a whim. Oh! Don't worry we'll see some more Daminette in the upcoming chapters. I WILL CONTINUE THIS FIC. I REPEAT I WILL CONTINUE THIS FANFICTION! Just don't expect me to update daily for my other stories because I'm using up all my writers juice. Anyways, the next couple of chapters should come out later tonight as well as new chapters for my other stories as well. <3


	31. Breaking windows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He broke the window....

Damian had spent the past few days contemplating how the Dupain-Cheng girl was able to   
beat the Joker without a care. He had killed some of her classmates and yet she was able to just do that. Damian had decided to do research on why or how the Duapin-Cheng girl was so...fearless. But he couldn’t do this alone so no matter how much he knew he’d regret doing this, he invited Jon over. He only had to wait about six minutes when he heard glass crashing.

“I’M HERE!”

“Would you mind *gestures to broken window*”

“Oh shoot, sorry…”

“Whatever…”

Jon and Damian headed down to the Bat-cave and started their search. (Justice for the broken window)


	32. Slideshow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watched it with curious eyes. What had happened to this girl?

Jon and Damian had started their search and had found nothing so far. Until they came across something called the Ladyblog. At first it just seemed like some sort of fanfiction website until they scrolled further down and found some sort of slideshow...looking...thing?

  
  
  
  


Out of pure curiosity, they pressed play. An auburn hair girl with glasses was sitting in front of the camera along with Marinette and they started talking. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “This is Alya reporting live! I’m currently here with my BFF for life! Marinette Dupain-Cheng!” _

  
  


_ “Haha! Alya cut it out!” _

  
  


_ “Yeah girl, whatever. Anyways, today we are going to be interviewing the spectacular baker.” _

  
  
  


_ Marinette rolled her eyes. _

  
  
  


_ “First question! Have you had your first kiss yet?” _

  
  
  


_ Marinette bloomed a dark scarlet _

  
  
  


_ “ALYA!” _ _  
  
_

  
  
  


The slideshow switched to what appeared to be the same girls, with a Dj looking guy, along with a blonde-haired boy as well.

  
  
  
  
  


_ “Welcome back to the Ladyblog people! I’m here with my BFF’s and today we are going to be baking Ladybug macarons!” _

  
  
  


The slideshow switched to Marinette in front of the camera, covered in flour.

  
  
  
  


_ “Hi! Um...so the macaron making got a bit out of control…” _

  
  


_ “MARINETTE GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!” _ _  
  
_

_ “Oh crap, well never too late to go on a run am I right?” _

  
  


_ “MARINETTTTTEEEEE!” _

  
  


_ “Gotta go!” _

  
  
  


The slideshow once again switched to a new girl with sausage rolls for hair and Marinette in the far corner.

  
  
  
  


_ “Wow! Alya your blog looks awesome! Ladybug told me she reads it!” _ _  
  
_

_ “OMG REALLY?!” _

  
  


_ “OOPS! I shouldn’t have said that. Promise you won’t tell anyone I know Ladybug?” _

  
  


_ “Promise girl!” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And just like that, the slideshow ended. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	33. Theories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! I AM GOING TO FINISH THIS FANFICTION IT'S STILL GONNA BE UPDATED! I was checking my stats after posting the rant about this story because I have deadly accurate intuition and shiz. ANYWAYS, I pull up my stats and lmao I frigging lost a couple people who subscribed to this fanfic. I get that it's sad that my interest in this fic has died down a bit but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna leave all of you hanging. SO I REPEAT I WILL FINISH THIS FIC! NO IT IS NOT CANCELLED IT WILL CONTINUE! *ahem* anyways, enjoy this chapter.
> 
> <3

Adrien got back to the hotel a little too late. He was informed of his classmate's death yet, he didn’t feel any remorse. Or guilt. Because he was only focused on one thing. Talia’s task needed to be completed and once he finished doing that, he’d be able to have Marinette. Talia’s task was simple. 

  
  
  


**_Kill 5 of his classmates and kill 1 Gothamite._ **

  
  
  


These terms were hard for Adrien to accept, but he eventually gave in. 

  
  
  


He already had a good idea of which classmates he would get rid of. 

  
  
  


**Juleka, Max, Lila, Nathaniel, and Marc.**

  
  
  
  


Adrien decided they would be the best to kill because people barely paid attention to them. He was however still having trouble deciding on which “Gothamite” he should kill. He could always kill their tour guide, but then people would get suspicious. That was it! He would go out after dark, and snatch any person who thought it’d be a good idea to take a late night stroll. 

  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  
  


Marinette was having some trouble. It had been  _ days _ and Adrien was just now coming back to the hotel? Where had he been? She knew that he seemed different and all. But he was being kind of creepy as well. He had looked very pale when he came back to the hotel and his eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn’t slept for days on end. 

  
  


Not forgetting to mention the fact that Lila had not been out of her room ever since she was informed of students deaths. Marinette didn’t know if she was actually faking or not. She knows losing people can be hard but if you’re just using them, can you really care at all? 

  
  


Marinette was starting to wonder if there was more to Lila then she had originally thought. Maybe she actually did have a heart? I mean, she was only lying for attention right? So maybe, just maybe...Lila was mourning her “friends”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	34. Longer than usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHAT THE FRICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so this was supposed to be a short chapter because yeah, but then...I WROTE OVER 1000 WORDS AND HERE WE ARE!

What has Lila been doing these past few days? She has been plotting. Plotting the demise of her long time enemy. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. For four long years Lila has had to deal with Marinette. She was the only one smart enough to be able to figure out her lies and schemes and that pissed Lila off. 

  
  


Everyone has their limits and everyone has their boundaries. Not only did Marinette overstep Lila’s boundaries but she made her reach her limit as well. The only problem Lila had was...well it sort of felt wrong. She’s been destroying Marinette’s life for so long she can’t stop. Everytime she thinks about it she gets a bitter taste in her mouth. Like what she’s doing is wrong. 

  
  


But she can’t think about that right now! She was about to continue her scheming when a knock sounded on her door. Standing up, she looked through the hole yet saw nothing. Opening the door she looked down and saw Marinette…?

  
  


“What do you want bitchinette?”

  
  


“Lila, I know we haven’t been able to...get along these past few years...but I want to start over. You could start over too! Stop lying, have real friends!”

  
  


“I-I-What?!”

  
  


Could Lila really just leave her fake life like that? Marinette’s face seemed so sincere. The longer Marinette stood there the more time Lila had to look at her. Other-wordly bluebell eyes, luscious ebony hair, soft pink lips...Marinette was so persuasive even if she wasn’t trying to be. Lila knows that Marinette has changed over the past few years but she still had a heart of gold. Lila wouldn’t mind being friends with someone like that. Lila wouldn’t mind if Marinette swept her off her feet either. 

  
  


“I-Okay Marinette…”

  
  


**X**

  
  
  
  


Marinette didn’t know what came over her, she was looking at the miracle box and took out Kaalki’s miraculous when she felt some sort of weird aura. She scanned around trying to pinpoint where the aura was coming from. She had been able to locate it and she was shocked when she found out. It was coming from the horse miraculous...and Lila. Marinette knew that Lila had a heart! Marinette wanted to try and be friends with Lila, she would need to turn on her baby face machine though.

  
  
  
  


Marinette hadn’t expected Lila to agree, but she could clearly see Lila’s eyes start to water. Marinette engulfed Lila into a hug and they both cried in each other's arms, muurmering apologies and such. Marinette and Lila slowly separated and looked at each other. Tears streaming down their cheeks. 

  
  
  


Marinette slowly grabbed one of Lila’s “sausage braids” and took it down, doing the same with the next, she smiled softly at Lila. Lila took down Marinette’s messy hair bun and they both looked at each other and just like that. Marinette and Lila spilled everything to each other. 

  
  
  


**LR:** _ and I told him, I know Adrien, you like Ladybug you’ve told me hundreds of times _

  
  


**MDC:** _ Then he just stared at me all dumbfounded because I made a pun!  _

  
  


**LR:** _ I was all like, no Gabriel, your outfit sucks when you’re transformed! _

  
  


**MDC:** _ HONESTLY! His designs for the akuma’s suck!  _

  
  


**LR:** _ We should totally have a movie night and just cry our eyes out. _

**MDC** _ :...YES! _

  
  
  
  


Lila and Marinette spent the rest of the day watching horror/romance movies and they even invited Chloe! After Mari explained the whole ordeal with Chloe, she accepted Lila into the group. 

  
  


**CB:** _ So what are we watching? _ _  
  
_

**MDC:** _ Halloween. _

**CB:** _ Nice  _

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile Damian and Jon were having a sleepover of their own.

  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  


Damian and Jon were exhausted after trying to find more about Mari so they decided Jon would just sleep over. It had been okay at first...until Dick, Tim, and Jason all decided to crash the sleepover. Great, just great. 

  
  


“TODD STOP THROWING KENT IN THE AIR! GRAYSON STOP CRYING OVER THE LION KING, AND DRAKE GO TO BED!”

  
  
  


Their theatre room was in shambles. Popcorn littered the floor and candy wrappers as well as chip bags were all over the place along with lots of meat. Everyone was either drinking chimpanzee blood or coconut water. They’d been binge watching disney movies and such but Dick, being a  _ dick _ kept crying every time something sad or happy happened.  _ Yippee.  _ Damian was having the time of his life-not! 

  
  


“I don’t know why or how Jon even convinced me to do this…”   
  


Time skip a couple of hours and….

  
  
  


**DW:** _ Isn’t the prince in this like...31 years old? Snow white is 14. _

  
  
  
  


**JT:** _ Damn, Disney has some weird ass age gaps _

  
  
  


**TD:** _ Snow white is like...so tiny….. _ **  
  
**

  
  
  


**RG:** _ OMG LOOK, LOOK, HE’S WAKING HER UP! AHHHHHHH!  _

  
  
  


**JK:** _ THEY’RE MEANT TO BEEEE!!! _ **  
  
**

  
  
  


**JT:** _ Holy shit, we broke em’ Demon Spawn. _

  
  
  


**DW:** _ They did that by themselves. _

  
  
  
  


This was the exact moment Bruce had decided to check on them…

  
  
  


**BW:** _ …….Nope! _

  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile everyone else was having a movie night, Adrien was wandering the streets looking for a potential victim. He was growing hungrier by the minute. Talia told him that the first two weeks or so was when he had the best chance of getting rid of anyone. The first two weeks were when you would have an insatiable hunger for _ blood _ . Human food would make you sick and could only eat it after, having your first drink of blood.

  
  
  


His mouth was watering, waiting, for the right moment. His eyes were bloodshot and he could feel himself getting weaker without blood. It was obvious that no one was dumb enough to come out onto the streets, tonight. Looking up at the hotel windows he could see light illuminating and flashing from one. Maybe whoever that person was fell asleep, he wouldn’t kill the person he’d just have a drink of their blood. He needed it anyways. 

  
  
  


Scaling the building like it was a jungle gym, he got to the window and peered inside. He saw his classmates. Lila, Marinette, and Chloe. But what was Chloe doing here? What was Lila doing with Marinette here?! Wait a minute...he could make Marinette a vampire right? Wait! No! She has to be awake. But he could still drink some of her blood. Lila’s blood smelled too sweet and Chloe’s too sour. But Marinettes, her blood smelled the  _ best _ . 

  
  


They were all asleep. Opening the window, he slipped in. Tip-toeing up to Marinette, he picked her up and set her against the wall. Slowly, he sunk his fangs into her neck, and he drank  _ her blood _ . Deciding he had enough, he set her up against the wall and kissed her forehead right before leaving into the night. 

  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  


Marinette had been acting strange since Chloe woke her up...As if she was drunk or high. Lila and Chloe were both worried. Lila knew that she didn’t have any kinds of drugs or alcohol in her room. Neither did Chloe. Marinette was way too innocent to drink or do drugs. The only explanation was...well no one knew unless the maid drugged her drink when they ordered room service. 

  
  


“You know guys….”   
  


“What is it Mari?”

“...that’s it! Ahaha!”   
  


“Um...okay…” 

  
  


Chloe leaned over and looked Marinette straight in the eye, trying to find any signs of drug use. But her pupils were a normal size and her eyes weren’t bloodshot or watery. She was very pale however. She seemed dazed and her words were slurred...but she wasn’t high…?

  
  


Lila, curious as well peered over at Marinette and noticed dried blood and two holes on her neck. Pretty much everyone has heard of the “vampire” theory in Gotham but nobody believed it to be true. Except Lila and the rest of the class because of the Joker incident. 

  
  


“Uh Chloe...look at her neck…”   
  


“No...that can’t be possible…”   
  


Chloe and Lila stared at each other, both of their eyes wide. Chloe has been living in Gotham for 4 years. Lila, Marinette and the rest of the class have been in Gotham for a week. 

  
  
  
  
  


Chloe opened her mouth to comment about Marinette’s state when Lila and Chloe realized that Marinette was already out the door. 

  
  


“Uh-Bug! Come back!”   
  


“Hehehehehehehehe! Come catch me~”

  
  


“Chloe, you better not be lying about this vampire shit.”

  
  


X

  
  
  


Marinette knew she was acting weird, she didn’t know why, but she was. It was like she couldn’t control what was coming out of her mouth or she couldn’t control her body. What was even worse is she didn’t know why she was acting like this. Until she ran into one of the bathrooms in the lobby and saw two holes on her neck along with dried blood. 

  
  


WHAT. **THE.** **_FRICK?!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao funny story: I have to do distance learning right, and one of my new teachers plays music over the microphone so we can relax and he called it "chill beats" I don't know what to think anymore. 👁👄👁


	35. Hiding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was hiding. Why? Three words. Lila. and. Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

Damian was just minding his business at breakfast when all of a sudden his phone goes off. Now his only friend is Jon and he only has Jon and his family members number’s. His entire family, plus Jon were all looking at him all dumbfounded. 

  
  


Damian’s scowly deepened as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and read the text he had gotten.

  
  


**Unknown number: Hey Dami~**

**Damian: How did you get this number and who is this?**

**Unknown number: Phone book. It’s me Marinette!**

**Damian: My phone number is in a phone book?!**

**Damian: Why are you texting me?!**

**Marinette: Didn’t you hear? Phone books are the new trend!**

**Damian: ... Phone books came out 142 years ago.**

**Damian: Are you feeling okay?**

**Marinette: I feel finnnnneeeeeee~**

**Damian: Yeah, okay. So why are you texting me again?**

**Marinette: Cause you cute**

**Damian: …**

**Damian: …**

**Marinette: like HELLA cute!**

**Damian: Why are you acting so weird? Especially on text…**

**Marinette: I don’t know. Why’d YOU take so long to respond huh?!**

**Damian: …**

**Damian: No reason.**

  
  
  


**2 minutes ago~**

  
  
  


“Damian, who is texting you?” (Dick) 

“Demon spawn? Your face is bright red…” (Jason)

“...DAMIAN!” (Jon)   
  


“WHAT?!” (Damian)

“You’re bright red.” (Jon)

“I-I AM NOT!”   
  
“Yeah you are, why are you so red...YOU’RE BLUSHING!” (Jason)

“SHUT UP TODD!” (Damian)

“Why are you blushing though…*snatches phone*” (Jason)

“HEY!” (Damian)

“Oh that Marinette chick is texting you...AND SHE CALLED YOU CUTE! Sounds drunk if you ask me” (Jason)

  
  


*gets phone back*

  
  


“Imbeciles…” (Damian)

  
  


**Present time~**

  
  


**Marinette: Whatever you say Dami~** **  
  
**

**Damian: What is “Dami” and what is with you?!**

**Marinette: IDK maybe I’m turning into a vampire or something**

**Damian: ...Marinette vampires don’t exist. (** _ this bitch lying _ **)**

**Marinette: Alright are you sureee? If I’m not turning maybe one of them drank my blood!”**

**Damian: And-why do you think one of them bit you?**

**Marinette: There are two holes in my neck along with some blood!**

**Damian: ...Where are you?**

**Marinette: Hiding in a closet because my friends are chasing me~**

**Damian: I mean where are you?**

**Marinette: ...Gotham Hotel**

**Damian: Stay there**

**Marinette: ARE YOU GONNA COME HERE! OMG I’VE DREAMED ABOUT THIS!**

**Damian: …**

**Damian: Bye.**

**Marinette: Bye~**

  
  


_________________________________________________________________________

“Alfred please start the car.”

“Why Master Damian?”

“...Reasons.” 

  
  
  


So Alfred started the car and Damian was driven to Gotham hotel. Damian just hoped she was bluffing and she wasn’t actually bitten and got her blood sucked. That can cause mass hallucinations and it makes you act high. Luckily, even if you did you weren’t going to turn. In order to actually turn into a vampire you’d need to suck the vampire’s blood. Specifically the one who bit you. Although getting your blood sucked by one is still shitty. 

  
  


Damian didn’t know what Marinette was thinking, he didn’t know what she was seeing through her hallucinations either. He did not like her, thank you very much! He’s only known her for a week. A W E E K! 

  
  


Okay...so maybe he liked her. A little bit. Just a little bit. A TINY bit. Very tiny. SLIM CHANCE. OPPOSITE OF HUMONGOUS-Shit he liked her a lot. But he’s only known her for a week! That shouldn’t even be possible! (It’s a fanfiction the hell did you expect?) 

  
  


X

  
  
  


Marinette was still hiding...in the closet….alone….She was currently looking at what seemed to be Adrien...but as a baby? Did he get transformed into one-what? Marinette reached out to touch him when he disappeared. She thought it was Trixx’s doing but she wasn’t wearing the necklace which meant they couldn’t have done this. She heard a notification and saw it was from...Damian…

  
  


SHIT!

SHE CALLED HIM CUTE SHE CALLED HIM CUTE! WAIT WHAT WAS SHE DOING IS SHE GIGGLING?! STOP IT MARINETTE CONTROL YOURSELF! SHE COULDN’T CONTROL HER OWN BODY! God this sucked! Remind her to never get her blood sucked by a vampire ever again! 

  
  


X

  
  
  


Lila and Chloe had been on a rampage. Scouring every corner, room, crack in the ceiling! Yet they still couldn’t find her. They had reached the lobby when they saw a closet behind the receptionist. 

  
  


_ A closet big enough for Mari to fit in. _

  
  


But would she really interrupt the building like that?   
  


**1 Hour earlier~**

  
  
  


**“MOVE OUT OF THE MR. RECEPTIONIST!” (Marinette)**

**“What-” (Mr.Receptionist)**

***Marinette JUMPS into said closet and hides***

**“I don’t get paid enough for this fucking job…” (Mr.Receptionist)**

  
  


**Present time~** **  
  
**

Yeah, Mari was definitely in that closet. Chloe could feel it. 

  
  


“MARINETTE!” (Chloe)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

Adrien had been wandering the streets for many hours. Of course he wasn’t as hungry for blood because...Mari. Anyways, he was starting to get restless and decided that tonight wasn’t the night to hunt. Until  _ he heard it _ . A short and scrawny man, running with headphones in. 

  
  


_ It was perfect. _

  
  


Going over all possible outcomes for this, he decided he’d have a 79.2% chance of killing the man. He could do it. He knew this man would be…

  
  


**_DeLICIOuS_ **

  
  


**X**

  
  
  
  


Because Marinette was “high” and couldn’t be left alone, Damian brought her over to the manor, successfully avoiding Chloe and Lila. But because Damian couldn’t afford to let her discover his family's secrets, he wrapped her in bubble wrap. So here she was, on the couch, struggling to get out of bubble wrap.  _ Fun _ .

  
  
  


“LET ME GOOOO!” 

“Heh, no.” 

“Demon Spawn what’s with all the commotion?”

  
  


Damian panicked. Yes. He panicked. His brothers (specifically Todd) would tease him a whole lot if they found out about this. So out of utter “fear and panic” he pushed Mari off of the couch and covered her with a blanket. 

  
  


“Nothing Todd, you heard  _ nothing _ .” 

“Uh-huh...So I talked with  _ Alfred _ a while back…”

“What are you getting at Todd?”   
  


“Oh! Nothing, just thought you might’ve had a guest over or something…”

“Todd, I will kill you with my katana, do not test me.”   
  


“I already died once, wasn’t a fan of it, so no thanks!” 

“GET OUT TODD!”   
  


“Alright, alright…” 

  
  
  


Looking back at Marinette he saw that she was now staring at him wide-eyed. He was about to question her when he remembered his conversation with his brother.

  
  


_ Todd, I will kill you with my _ **_katana_ ** _ , do not test me. _

_ I already  _ **_died_ ** _ once, wasn’t a fan of it, so no thanks! _

  
  
  


She knows…? But she couldn’t figure it out that easily, looking back at Marinette he saw that she was able to get out of the bubble wrap. Pointing a single finger at Damian, Marinette spoke. 

  
“Y-you’re Robin, aren’t y-you…?”

“NO! I mean-yeah!-NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!” 

“Then that means the rest of your family is a part of the Batfam as well! Right?”

“No, nope. Not at all.”

“You’re acting suspicious~”

“You know what?! Fine! My family is the batfam we are the bats! We’re vampires too!”

“...peer pressure getting to you huh?”

“Tt. Shut up. Look, you can’t tell  _ anyone _ who we are, got it?”

“Uh-huh~”

“God, you’re still acting weird.” 

“I know...SQUEE~”

“Define ‘squee’.”

“I don’t know, aren’t you supposed to be a master detective or something?”

“Piss off.”

“No.”

“Bitch.”   
  


“Asshole.”   
  


“Motherfucke-”

“Master Damian, it is time for dinner. If I were you I’d recommend bringing your guest along.”

“TT. I’ll be down in a second...with my guest…”

“Looking forward to it Master Damian.”

  
  
  


X

  
  
  


Meanwhile Adrien had just gotten back to his hotel room, to wash the...wine stains off of his clothing and body. His skin that was once a sickly grey color due to lack of food was now back to his original peachy, soft shade. 

  
  


He’d admit, that man ran. Of course Adrien was still able to catch him. Thanks to his vampire super-hearing he overheard that Marinette was staying at a “friends” house tonight. Although he didn’t like the thought of that, he _ loved _ the thought of being able to kill his classmates. Because then, he’d finally be able to have Marinette. He almost felt bad for his classmates. 

  
  


**_Almost_ ** .

  
  


They had not only turned against Marinette but they didn’t even bother to look for proof that Lila was lying! He would kill Lila, but she could be a good ally later. Whatever, that doesn’t matter right now, all that matters is that he gets this job  _ done.  _

  
  


Changing into pajamas, he called out for Plagg and Plagg came over, cheese in hand (paw?) 

  
  


“Adrien, I know you like Marinette and all but I don’t think you should be doing  _ this _ .”

“Oh come on Plagg! This could be my one chance, my once chance to get what I want!”

“Are you kidding me?”   
  


“What?”

“Your one chance to get what you want?! Kid, I’m being honest here, you have had  _ multiple _ instances to get what you wanted. But you were always too much of a coward to do what you wanted. You’re still a coward.  _ Vampire or not. _ ”

“Plagg…”

“I’m going to bed. Have fun committing a  _ crime _ .”

  
  


Adrien's brows furrowed, Plagg doesn’t know anything! Plagg doesn’t know about all the pain he had to go through. The abuse.

  
  


_ He’s been here since the beginning, he knows full well what you’re going through. _

  
  
  


A voice whispered in the back of his head. Grabbing his head, he started to violently bang his head against the wall. He could feel the liquid crimson slide down onto his hands, smearing against the wall, staining the carpet. 

  
  


He would get what he wanted,  _ one way or another. _

  
  
  
  
  


**_Whatever it takes._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


X

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The dinner went wrong.  _ Terribly wrong.  _ Of course Jason and Alfred were the only ones who knew about Damian’s guest so they switched out their glasses to cranberry juice. 

_ They don’t know what she does.  _

Everyone else had the natural chimpanzee blood in their glasses, and they were staring at Marinette like she was an alien. Meanwhile Marinette was way too busy observing the architecture. 

“Um..Damian...who is this?”

“...My….friend….”

“Demon Spawn has friends?! The time has come!”

“Jason, don’t be rude.”   
  


“Sorry, B….not really though.”

“Okay, Damian would you mind introducing your-friend?”

“TT. Her name is...Mari…”

“Marie?”

“No, Mari…”

“Maria?”

“HER NAME IS MARINETTE!”

“Damn. Demon Spawn snapped.”

“Okay thank you Damian...So Marinette, how’d you meet my son?”

  
Bruce put on his best bat glare to try and intimidate Mari, but because she was still under the effects of vampire plasma and she wasn’t really scared of Batman, she just deadpanned and answered. 

“He was glaring at me on a bus and I talked back to him.”

“...Okay then!”

Alfred was about to come with the food when the family noticed the two holes on her neck and a red smear, at that same time, Marinette’s phone buzzed. 

  
  


“Uhm, Pixie-pop? What happened to your neck-”

“Oh no! I’m so sorry I have to go!”

  
  


Marinette dropped her phone and ran out of the door. Alfred grabbed her phone while everyone else ran after her, only to see her jumping their 20 foot tall fence. 

  
  


What the hell?

“Master Bruce it seems Miss Marinette’s friends are in trouble.”

Alfred held up the phone to show a man, with a familiar outfit.  _ Too familiar _ . 

  
  


“The League of Assassins…”

  
  
  


**_WHAT THE HELL?!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Postscript-Hope you enjoyed that little nod to my other Maribat story...!


	37. LMAO

LMAO I AM SO SORRY I'VE BEEN TRYING TO WRITE AND EVERYTIME I'M ABOUT TO I CAN'T SO SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS WILL COME OUT SOON MAYBE IN LIKE 2 DAYS OR SOMETHING I DON'T KNOW


	38. The moment we've all been waiting for.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never thought this would happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! The moment we have all been waiting for, including me cause boy was this hard to write! 
> 
> Um, be prepared to cry because if you know me, then you know I like angst and making people cry~
> 
> I want you to visualize this chapter because why not/
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Panic attack. Major character death.

Marinette ran like never before. Some shady looking pricks had taken her friends hostage! Even worse, the police weren’t doing anything about it. The news reporter was filming but they hadn’t even called the cops! The cops could’ve shown up if they read anything online, but NOPE! Her friends were all alone, with some assassin looking, red eyed crooks. 

  
  


She knew that outfit. That outfit looked like the guy who was sighted when Gotham was first founded. Meaning she could be dealing with something ancient. Deadly even. But all that mattered to her at that moment was getting her friends to safety. She was still a bit woozy due to her being bitten, but she didn’t care. She didn’t care about anyone except her friends at the moment. Not the Waynes, not her classmates, not Ms. Bustier, NO ONE except her friends! 

  
  
  
  


Her feet burned and her legs were aching but she needed to resist the temptation to stop and rest. She couldn’t waste any time. She knows she’s made mistakes, she knows her friends have been assholes and such. But at the end of the day, they were her friends and they deserved to live. Who even fucking cares about the past? 

  
  


Lila lying? Whatever, she fucking apoligized and is now Marinette’s friend, karma is a thing, Marinette knows. But, can karma lay off? Just this one, fucking time? She remembered when she was younger, she had just gone through major heartbreak, courtesy of Adrien Agreste. She asked Tikki,  _ shouldn’t she have good luck? _ But all Tikki told her was that although she attracted good luck, she attracted sorrow as well. Because she was supposed to help fix those bad things.

  
  
  


She finally got to where she needed to be. Tears were welling up in her eyes. Lila, Chloe, and Nino were all there. 

  
  
  
  


Lila, who spread lies about her, but was able to overcome her ways and become Marinette’s best friend.

  
  


Chloe, who stuck by Marinette’s side after her class turned against her.

  
  


Nino, who has been there since the beginning. 

  
  
  
  


_ All of them were lined up with chains around their arms and cloth on their mouth. The fear in their eyes was deafening.  _

  
  
  
  
  


Marinette could feel the tears start to fall from her eyes onto her cheeks and neck. But seeing her friends wasn’t what made her cry, no. It was seeing Adrien with red eyes and fangs. 

  
  
  


The boy who used to be full of sunshine and laughter, was replaced with a controlling and perverted man, blinded by his father’s definition of “love.”

  
  
  
  


The boy who Marinette once loved, was now the boy Marinette  _ hated _ . 

  
  
  


The boy who was once her loyal and faithful partner was now a traitor and a  _ judas _ .

  
  


The boy that Marinette wanted to be best friends with, was now her  _ worst enemy _ .

  
  
  
  


The boy Marinette wanted to hate on the first day of school…..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Was now the boy Marinette hated the  _ **_most._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Congratulations Adrien,  _ Marinette doesn’t give a flying  _ **_fuck_ ** _ about you. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Time to fucking beat some ass. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_BBBBIIIIIITTTTTCHHHHHH~_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


Out of pure anger Marinette ran full speed at Adrien, kicking him in the shin. Only to her surprise, Adrien was barely phased. He only glared at her. His eyes a deep crimson color.

  
  
  


She had beat the Joker’s ass before and she’s pretty sure he was stronger than Adrien….Right? 

  
  
  


Marinette, too lost in thought, didn’t notice Lila escaping the clutches of the masked men and kicking Adrien square in the jaw.

  
  


_ CrAcK _

  
  
  


Hell broke loose. 

  
  
  


Adrien and Lila started to mercilessly fight and the masked men and woman made advances on Marinette. Marinette was bloody and bruised. Lila seemed like she was going to pass out. Adrien somehow looked  _ energetic _ .

  
  


No one had stopped fighting until Lila had gotten bit by Adrien.

  
  
  


Marinette saw as Adrien’s eyes turned red. Not just his iris. His  _ entire fucking eye. _

  
  


He kept drinking Lila’s blood. Marinette was screaming, trying to pull him off of Lila. She saw the blood drip down onto the cement. 

  
  
  
  


She was screaming harder.

  
  
  
  


Louder.

  
  
  


Rougher.

  
  


Until she was on the floor crying.

  
  
  


In front of Adrien.

  
  
  
  
  


And Lila’s dead body.

  
  
  
  


She stopped sobbing when the Bats showed up. 

  
  
  
  


Instead of sorrow. Her emotions were replaced with  _ pure rage _ .

  
  
  
  
  
  


“WHY DIDN’T YOU HELP HER? SHE WAS FUCKING DYING AND YOU DID NOTHING!”

  
  


“Ma’am, you have to understand-” Batman or Bruce, tried to explain.

  
  
  


“DON’T MA’AM ME! YOU LET HER DIE! WHY WERE YOU ALL JUST SITTING ON YOUR ASSES!?”

  
  


“We-”

  
  


“WE WHAT? WE WERE TOO BUSY WORRYING ABOUT OUR OWN LITTLE LIVES?! BECAUSE MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE LONG GONE, THEY WERE GONE THE SECOND WE STARTED FIGHTING! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE FUCK THEY ARE NOW….!”

  
  


Marinette curled to the floor. Sobbing uncontrollably. While Adrien stood back and laughed.

  
  
  


Laughed _. _

  
  
  


_ Laughed. _

  
  
  
  


_ LAUGHED. _

  
  
  


**_LAUGHED._ **

  
  


**_LAUGHED!_ **

  
  
  


**_LAUGHED?!_ **

  
  
  


**_WHY THE FUCK WAS HE LAUGHING?!_ **

  
  
  


**_NONONONONONONONONONO THIS WAS ALL WRONG._ **

  
  
  
  


**_ALL WRONG._ **

  
  


**_ALL WRONG._ **

  
  


**_ALL WRONG._ **

  
  


**_SHE COULDN’T BREATHE._ **

  
  


**_SHE COULDN’T SEE._ **

  
  


**_SHE COULDN’T SPEAK._ **

  
  


**_SHE COULDN’T HEAR._ **

  
  


**_SHE COULDN’T SEE._ **

  
  


**_SHE COULDN’T BREATHE._ **

  
  
  


**_SHE COULDN’T DO ANYTHING._ **

  
  
  


**_Everything Was Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong, Wrong ,Wrong..._ **

  
  
  
  


**_EVERYTHING WAS WRONG!_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Her eyes turned blood red. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ She grew fangs. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Her tears turned into her  _ **_blood._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ She stood up. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ She walked to Adrien, limping. _

  
  
  
  


_ She looked at him. _

  
  
  


_ Reached behind her. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Grabbed a wooden knife. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_And stabbed him through the heart._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Good._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Fucking._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Riddance._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  


She slipped the ring off his finger while he was still standing.

  
  
  
  
  


Her eyes turned  _ black. _

  
  
  
  


She bit into his neck and drank his blood.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**All of it.**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chloe and Nino were nowhere to be seen.

  
  
  
  


Adrien and Lila were dead.

  
  
  
  


Marinette was a vampire.

  
  
  


The Bats were speechless.

  
  
  
  
  


Damian was staring wide-eyed.

  
  
  
  


Marinette…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_Would never be the same again._ **

  
  
  
  
  


**_And who would’ve thought, this all came from a class trip._ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you all
> 
> <3 Your sleep-deprived writer, Ollietheturtle
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Also, thank you for 10,000 hits and thank you for being patient with me <3
> 
> Edit as of 12/15/2020: Okay I've decided that once I finish all of my WIP'S I'm going to re-write this, it probably won't be for a while but ya know...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an update schedule and I don't know how long this is gonna be so just enjoy it! Don't forget to drink something or eat if you haven't yet today!


End file.
